The Promise
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: Lyn lives life as an exotic dancer, making enough money to pay the rent and live a simple life with the little luxuries the world has to offer. Then came a choice, to cease to exist or travel back to the world of Camelot where magic is outlawed and death is punishment. Choosing the latter, Lyn is in for the ride of a lifetime filled with danger, adventure, and maybe even love?


The Promise

**Been watching Merlin recently, catching up and trying to finish, and I thought this would be fun to do. First shot at a Merlin fic. Hope you enjoy~ I OWN NOTHING.**

~One

Finishing up a number, the group of beautiful sexy dancers posed enticingly, leaving the crowd of men atop cloud nine cheering for more. The night seemed well so far, the rendition of Chicago having been a good selection of tonight's entertainment leaving the atmosphere fun and flirty.

The promising erotic music continued lowering to a mere whisper as the dancers cleared the stage. The lights dimmed and soon the club grew dark. On the floor, waitresses moved about delivering drinks and taking orders.

Sudden spotlights shined down on center stage and like a moth to a flame all eyes were drawn. The next act, the best of the house as some would say was starting. A drum roll began as a deep voice spoke through the speakers, "And now ladies and gentlemen, the keeper of the keys, the countess of the clink, the mistress of murderous row, Matron Mama Morden."

Once the voice diminished a raunchy yet sultry jazz tune blew up and filled the room, serving as a cue. From behind the large red curtain a woman stepped out. Her name was Lyn and she was the beautiful, ethereal star. With skin as pale as the moonlight, fair pink lips, and long flowing ebony hair. The top and skirt of her provocative outfit outlined and hugged her breasts and derriere, parading the perkiness of her glistening body. Her sculpted curvaceous midriff was exposed leaving nothing to the imagination.

She took to the stage, posing with her hip propped out and smiled at the crowd as she began her song with a strong high even octave melodic yet dark voice. "Ask any of the chickies in my pen…" She paused for effect. "They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother hen…"

She gave a smirk as she strut around the stage. "I love 'em all and all of them love me, because the system works, the system called reciprocity…" The jazzy tune then picked up; the beats of the drums and notes of the trumpets thick and full all around with sass in each beat and note. It was all so compelling she simply couldn't resist.

Lyn popped her hips side to side in quite the sexy manner in time with each beat, earning wild cheers and whistles. "Got a little motto" she sang as she dipped down and bent forward, giving the crowd of drinking and drunken men a perfect view of her cleavage, "Always sees me through…" She walked down the steps of the stage, swinging her hips with each step. "When you're good to mama, mama's good to you."

Reaching the crowd, she stopped before a man and popped her hip toward him, earning a wolf whistle. "There's a lot of favors I'm prepared to do…" She smiled, blue orbs twinkling as the man slipped a few bills into the waistline of her skirt, his fingers lingering on her until she removed them. Winking, she moved on, "You do one for mama; she'll do one for you."

Reaching another man, he placed his hands on her hips. Forcing back the instinct to stiffen and slap him straight across the face, she played her role and shook her hips a bit, continuing on afterwards. It always was good to keep men on their toes and wanting more, one achieved more tips that way.

"They say that life is tit for tat, and that's the way I live. So I deserve a lot of tat for what I've got to give." The music smoothed as she ran her hands down her body slowly, stopping abruptly as she felt a jolt of electricity within her and suddenly found herself in the woods.

Immediately she straightened out. No… Trees, brush, and shrub surrounded her as the call of the wilderness filled her ears. The cool clammy wind brushed and nipped upon her skin, goose bumps rising. Dread filled her… no… not here. Not again.

She turned at a rustle, watching a man appear in a hurry from behind a bush, panting heavily. Clad in loose fitting worn clothes, he was lanky with pale moonlight skin, fair pink lips, and a full head of dark ebony hair. She gasped softly. It couldn't be… He stopped as he saw her, eyes widening in surprise as he gasped. Blue orbs clashed with blue orbs. Tension rose in the air. How…?

"Merlin!" a voice shouted suddenly. The man turned back instinctively.

Taking the opportunity, Lyn shut her eyes, willing herself to return to the club. In a matter of seconds, the pounding of drums and pulsating rhythms of the music from the live band filled her ears and sent a wave of relief through her. She opened her eyes, rejoicing in her success of returning.

She looked about, everything seemed normal. It didn't appear anyone had noticed her short episode, perfect, excellent. Forcing a smile, her song continued in her sultry voice as she took to strutting through the crowd still. "When you're good to mama, mama's good to you."

Her mind slipped back. She had been there once or twice before, each time against her will of her power, but she had never once seen _him _before nor him her. Who was he? Was it a trick of magic he looked exactly like her? It had been almost like looking into a mirror.

Lyn was suddenly brought from her questioning thoughts as she was pulled into a man's lap, him laughing in a drunken manner. Wanting to bash his face in but knowing she couldn't it, she merely forced a smile and continued her job, it was what she was paid for after all.

"If you want my gravy, pepper my ragout…" She leaned in close, her lips inches from his, and forced herself to keep a straight face. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes and it took all she had to keep the vomit down. "Spice it up for mama; she'll get hot for you." Quickly she stood up and moved on. "When they pass that basket, folk contribute to, you put in for mama, she'll put out for you…"

"Merlin!"

Having heard it clear as day she stopped her song and dance, the crowd and band growing confused. Lyn stared ahead at open space, feeling suddenly for a second time the same familiar jolt. Oh, not again. Unable to do anything, she closed her eyes, it always made the experience easier, only to open them a second later to find she once again in the woods only this time she was not alone.

A struggle occurred between several men, the clanging of metal on metal resounding in her ears. It was clear she was a bearing witness to a sword fight.

"Arthur!"

Following the sudden voice, she caught sight of the ebony haired man who struggled with his opponent. He grunted as he was struck in the face with an iron fist and fell back to the floor. He shook his head, dazed, a bruise forming around his right eye. His opponent raised his sword up over his head, ready to strike.

It was then, in the mere seconds, a knight in shining armor stepped into the scene, running his sword through the faceless man and killing him. The large body dropped to the ground with a thud, leaves crunching under it. The fight was over, leaving both surviving men panting.

"Are you alright Merlin?" the knight spoke as he knelt down before the fallen man. He reached and cupped his chin. "Let me see." The ebony haired man looked past him and right at her. "What are you looking at?" the knight questioned, turning back.

Lyn gasped in awe. He was breathtaking; tall, burly with firm rounded shoulders and sculpted chest no doubt. His bouncy luscious blond locks completed well with his fair skin and the most stumbling blue eyes she had ever seen.

Focusing past his looks, it didn't seem as if he could see her. Did that mean only the one called Merlin could? Looking away from the knight completely, her gaze met once again with the ebony haired man. His stare was intent and full of questions. He wasn't the only one; she had a few of her own. How could he see her? And yet, the knight couldn't?

"Merlin, seriously. Stop staring at open space. It's nerve wrecking. You're beginning to look like a loon."

The man called Merlin looked away from her, "Sorry sire."

Lyn quickly shut her eyes, feeling the familiar electric jolt, and finding herself in the club once more upon opening them. The atmosphere had changed as the silence was deafening. She stood on the floor with the spotlight on her. Around her was nothing but dumbfounded questioning stares. One could guess what they all were thinking, what the hell just happened?

Filled with uneasiness and embarrassment, Lyn rushed off making her way to her dressing room. Upon entering, she slammed the door shut behind her and locked it. And now that she was in her own privacy, she let out an aggravated cry pacing the floor as she took deep breaths. Damn it! Damn it, why? Why now? Why tonight, the night of her performance? Why _during _her performance?

She punched the nearest wall. Damn it! She was fired, she knew. No doubt about it, she was fired. She shook her head in anger, forcing back tears. All of her hard work put into this job, gone, just gone. All of the endurance that came with being an exotic dancer, men constantly grabbing at her, singing and dancing in front of a crowd hardly wearing any clothes, it seemed it had all been for nothing now. And it was all because of her stupid magic!

Still, she couldn't understand, why had she lost control of her power of astral projection? It was almost as if she had been summoned via astral projection. She stopped at a knock on her door which was followed by a small voice. "Lyn… are you okay? What happened out there?"

She said nothing, paying no mind to the voice behind the door and more to the trickle of power coming at her in waves. The sheer power, it possessed a kind of… warm inviting grace. Her eyes widened slightly as the raw power formed a voice inside her mind. "Merlyn…" the voice was raspy, almost sounding ancient yet wise. It called again, "Merlyn…"

Following the voice, she came to stand before her dresser mirror, looking into it with shock. The mirror… it was as if it had become water. It rippled as it manifested into what she realized was the golden dragon she had seen once before.

She took a cautious step back as the creature solidified and set its golden gaze upon her. "Ah" it spoke with content in its voice, "It is good to see you again young witch." Not this again. Lyn gave a deep sigh, teeth gritting. "You… I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Ignoring her words, the dragon spoke again. "Albion awaits you." She shook her head. "I don't care." Her hands shot to her sides in anger, "I don't care!" The top corner of the mirror cracked. Lyn crossed her arms over her chest, taking deep breaths.

"Calm yourself young one" the dragon said, waiting as she did so. "You know why I have appeared. It cannot be denied much longer young witch. You must take heed."

Now calm, she gave a derisive chuckle as she placed on her tough exterior, rolling her eyes and adding sass. "Right, right… the destiny to aid my ancestor in his quest of uniting Albion, blah blah blah." She shook her head, sighing. "Look, you've told me this before, and just like last time, my answer hasn't changed, I don't care-"

"Young one, you would do best to hold your tongue" the dragon interjected. "I know what you are and what you are not." His gaze grew stern. "You are not just an exotic dancer, as you so roughly put it yourself; you are much more than that."

"And what's that?" she challenged.

"You are a creature of old magic. A descendant of the great wizard-"

"Look, I know you're lying and I've grown tired of this" she interrupted. More cracks appeared upon the mirror. Her attitude was worsening. "What's it going to take to get you to understand, I am no one and I do not have magical ancestors." The room shook and groaned, stopping only seconds after.

Laughter rumbled from the dragon's throat. "You have quite powerful magic. There is no doubt; you have Emry's blood in your veins."

She sighed having failed to intimidate the creature. Instead she took to pursing her lips, as she thought over the creature's words. The dragon would simply keep bothering her, so why not? Magic… ancestor…

Descended from magic? Wasn't it a tad bit cliché? Albeit it would definitely explain her powers and why she had been born with them. This all just seemed so ludicrous, and to believe him, would she seem crazy to do so?

She looked to the dragon that had remained silent as he waited. "None of this was a coincidence, was it; my spontaneous magical outburst? That this Merlin and I have the same name? Look exactly alike?"

The creature shook its head. "No, I'm afraid it is far more than that. It is fate. Merlyn, you and he are one and the same. Your magic is connected, intertwined. It is how Merlin unknowingly summoned you." She gave another eye roll as she sighed, "This Merlin, Merlyn thing is going to get so annoying, I can already tell." She placed her hands on her hips. "So what exactly do you want from me?"

The dragon's stern gaze softened as he came to the conclusion that she had finally accepted. "Quite simply put, Merlyn, you must protect your predecessor and aid him in his quest. Fail and you will cease to exist."

She nodded, understanding, "Alright. Keep him alive, got it. But what's his quest?"

"I shall leave that for you to find out."

Another sigh, "Figures… So how do we do this? How do I travel to the past? I don't think my magic alone is powerful enough."

The image of the dragon manifested back into water, leaving only his voice to remain. "The mirror." His voice echoed, "It is a portal I have opened. Simply step up. Magic shall do the rest."

Merlyn nodded once again and did as told, stepping slowly with her hand reached out. Her hand easily passed through the water like surface. "I just know I'm going to regret this" she said, gasping soon after as the mirror literally sucked her in. And then she was gone.

**Feedback? Shall I give it another shot?**


End file.
